Whose are you?
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Azula and Ty lee have some heavy and hot fun together that only best friends could have. Azulee. Azula x Ty lee. PWP. OOC. Explicit Lesbian smut/lemon. One-shot.


**A/N: So I was lying in bed, was super horny and couldn't get to sleep so I decided to quickly type this up. I know, it's not as detailed or has any story to it at all but whatever. I really couldn't be bothered and just wanted something hot to write about so here we are. I haven't spell checked it or anything but I hope that at least some of you still enjoy it, so yeah.**

"AZULAAA!" Ty lee screamed again in pleasure as Azula fucked her mercilessly. "Yes! Fuck me Azula! Please!" 8 thick and long inches of hard rubber that was strapped to Azula's waist continuously stretched out her pussy and pounded her for the past 30 minutes.

"Oh, so you like that huh?" Azula teased with a devilish smirk, not slowing down her vigorous pace for a second. "You love every inch of this thick cock making you cum again and again?"

"Yes!" Ty lee answered, barely able to think except for how good this felt and how much she loved the way Azula was treating her.

"Tell me how much you love it slut. Tell me exactly what it feels like." Azula demanded. She took Ty lee's legs and lifted them up, propping them on her shoulders so that she could get deeper into her moaning mess of a friend, getting much louder moans from her in response.

"So much! It feels so good to be filled up with Azula's cock! I love getting fucked by you Azula! You're the best!"

"The best? So you've fucked others?" Azula questioned as she took one hand and stroked Ty lee's clit, seeing how close she was to cumming again.

Ty lee wasn't able to respond due to the sudden added pleasure and could only shake her head as she screamed even louder. Her cunt was gripping the rubber cock like a vice as she looked up at her best friend's face. Her dominating attitude just sent so many shivers throughout her body and turned her on so much, she knew that she was cumming soon.

"I-It's soooo good! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Azula smirked. "That's it. Cum again. Cum all over this cock again! Give it your slutty cum! Do it! Now!"

Ty lee unintentionally obeyed Azula's commands and came hard, reaching euphoria for what was the seventh time today and letting her pussy juices gush out all over the thick strap-on that was still ramming into her and forcing her to ride out her orgasm.

Azula stopped fucking her and pulled out of her cunt, Ty lee whimpering a bit and feeling empty. Azula sat Ty lee up and brought her lips towards the dildo before forcing the strap-on into her mouth. Ty lee closed her eyes and sucked on the strap-on eagerly, finding the taste of her own cum delicious and loving having anything that was hard and long in any of her holes.

"That's right. Suck this cock you little whore." Azula said.

Ty lee moaned in response and sucked loudly, going so far as to deepthroat the fake cock for a few seconds before taking it out of her mouth and catching her breath. Azula removed the strap-on and dropped it on the floor next to the bed before getting on her knees, pulling Ty lee's tight and gorgeous body against her and getting into a heated make out session with her, where she was clearly the dominant.

Azula controlled Ty lee's mouth and tongue with Ty lee just moaning and enjoying being taken advantage of by her hot and sexy best friend. When Azula pulled away she look Ty lee dead in the eyes.

"Do you want to cum again?" She asked seductively.

Ty lee nodded quickly. "Can I? Just one more time, please Azula."

Azula pretended to think for a bit before smirking. "Fine." She pushed Ty lee back so she was lying flat on her back. She moved up her body and turned around before sitting on her face with her dripping pussy. "Only if you make me cum now though. Fucking you so much has gotten me all horny and wet."

Ty lee wasted now time in using her tongue on Azula's box, eliciting an unexpected moan from from her. Ty lee loved the taste of Azula's juice. It was special, something that she had never tasted before and something that always found a way to make herself wetter and wetter and more adamant to get the job done so that she could lap up the cum juice that pours out of her.

"Yes Ty lee. Fuck! You've always been such a good little slut when it comes to licking cunt." Azula moaned, grinding her pussy back and forth over Ty lee's expertly maneuvering tongue and lips. Azula's eyes found Ty lee's chest and she couldn't help but just grab and fondle her breasts. They were Azula's favorite part of Ty lee. Just so soft and delicate and big enough to overflow in her hand just a little. Ty lee moaned from the groping, sending vibrations and even more pleasure through Azula.

"Taste...so...good." Ty lee mumbled into the dripping cunt above her. Her hand managed to find Azula's clit and worked it while her tongue devoured her pink pussy.

"Fuck Ty lee you're such a slut!" Azula moaned, the pleasure taking over all of her senses. "You want me to fuck you so badly that you're making me so close this quickly? You fucking whore!" Azula's tits heaved along with her breaths while she felt the electricity course through her and gather up in her core. "Fuck, your tongue is so good! Fuck me with it! Make me cum all over your cute little face!"

Ty lee let loose and her tongue did wonders on Azula's pussy, making her cum within seconds. Ty lee greedily drank of the cum juices that gushed from Azula's cunt, and had some dribbling down along her chin and neck.

Azula got off of Ty lee, turned around and smashed their lips together, making out with her again. She moaned as she tasted her cum along with Ty lee's mouth and then got off the bed before putting a new black 10 inch strap-on around her waist and stroked it in front of an excited Ty lee.

"Turn around and on your hand and knees slut." Azula ordered and Ty lee didn't hesitate before getting into position. Azula came up behind her and rubbed the tip of the cock against her pussy lips, making Ty lee whine in frustration.

"You want to cum again?" Azula teased.

"Yes."

"You want me to fuck you nice and hard?"

"Yes."

"You want me to make you scream my name?"

"Yes!"

"You want me to totally own this whore cunt of yours?"

"Yes Azula, yes!" Ty lee screamed. "I want you to fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fuck me like the bitch, whore and slut that I am! Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk! Make me cum all over that hard cock that I'm so desperate to have inside my tight little cunt! Just fuck me Azula please!"

Azula widened her eyes and was shocked at Ty lee's outburst but her expression soon turned into a smile as she thrusted hard and fast into her best friend who let out a loud and satisfied half-moan, half-scream. Ty lee's tits swayed back and forth and she felt an extra pang of pain as the cock hit her cervix on every pump but that pain only served to make everything feel so much better.

Azula knew that it wouldn't take long for Ty lee to cum. She was already in heaven from the way she was sounding and Azula was determined to get her higher.

"Who's slut are you?" Azula questioned, fucking Ty lee as hard as she could now.

"Yours! Only yours! I'm your slut to fuck where and whenever you want!" Ty lee responded, getting so much closer to her final orgasm.

"Why?!"

"Because only you fuck me like this! I only cum like this with you!"

"Are you going to cum?!"

"Yes! Yes, I'm so fucking close!"

"Say my name slut!"

"Azula!"

Azula sent her palm into Ty lee's ass, leaving a pink hand print and having Ty lee's core heat up even more. "Say it again!"

"Azula!"

Another spank. "Again!"

"Azula!"

Another spank. It was all too much. It all felt so good. Ty lee was right there. So close. Just one more little...

"Bitch, say my fucking name!" Spank. Spank. Spank.

" **AZULLAAAA!** "


End file.
